Earth Mastery
Skill Tree Minor Earth *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 6 + 12 per additional Rank *Damage: Magical Drive * (1d6 + 1 per additional Rank) *Element: Earth *Range: 3 cells *Cooldown: None *Description: Deals basic Earth-based Magic damage to one target. *Effect: This spell deals Earth-based damage equals to Magical Drive * (1d6 + 1 per additional Rank) to a single target. Upgrade: Minor Earth can be casted twice on different targets during the same turn when Median Earth '''is unlocked. Median Earth *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Minor Earth (2) - Rank cannot surpass Minor Earth Rank. *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 12 + 15 per additional Rank *Damage: Magical Drive * (1d8 + 1.5 per additional Rank) *Element: Earth *Range: 3 cells *Cooldown: 1 turn *Description: Deals standard Earth-based Magic damage to one target. *Effect: This spell deals Earth-based damage equals to Magical Drive * (1d8 + 1.5 per additional Rank) to a single target. Upgrade: '''Median Earth can be casted twice on different targets during the same turn when Greater Earth '''is unlocked. Greater Earth *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Median Earth (2) - Rank cannot surpass Median Earth Rank. *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 20 + 18 per additional Rank *Damage: Magical Drive * (1d10 + 2 per additional Rank) *Element: Earth *Range: 4 cells *Cooldown: 2 turns *Description: Deals great Earth-based Magic damage to one target. *Effect: This spell deals Earth-based damage equals to Magical Drive * (1d10 + 2 per additional Rank) to a single target. Upgrade: '''Greater Earth can be casted twice on different targets during the same turn when '''Rockblast '''is unlocked. Rockblast *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Greater Earth (2) - Rank cannot surpass Greater Earth Rank. *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 34 + 22 per additional Rank *Element: Earth *Range: 5 cells *Cooldown: 4 turns *Description: Deals huge Earth-based Magic damage foes that are born under the Water Element Affinity. *Effect: This spell deals Earth-based damage equivalent to the same Rank of Greater Earth. Rockblast will deal double damage on characters that are born under the Water element. Earth Mastery *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Minor Earth (1) *Type: Passive *Description: Increase Earth-based Elemental damage of spells. *Effect: All Earth-based spells deal Magical Drive * (0.5) more damage per Rank. Earthquake *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Median Earth (3) *Type: Active *Phase: Instant Phase *Magic Cost: 16 + 44 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 6 turns *Description: Creates an Earthquake to crush multiple foes. *Effect: Next Earth-based Magic damage spells will inflict damage to multiple foes at the same time. The Area of Effect is 7 X 7 cells, damaging all foes by 50% of the spell damage. Each character struck by Earthquake will have 10% per Rank to Tumble. Additional Ranks increase the number of next spells that will be affected by Earthquake, 1 per Rank. Protection of the Earth *Maximum Rank: 3 *Requirment: Earth Mastery (4) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 22 + 52 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 6 turns *Duration: 2 turns per Rank *Description: Gives your target the Protection of Earth, increasing their Defense. *Effect: This spell increases the target's Defense by 20% per Rank. Earthen Shackles *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: Greater Earth (4) *Type: Passive *Description: Transform parts of the Earth-based apells of the Elementalist into mud that hardens fast. *Effect: All single-target Earth-based spells will now have 50% chance to inflict Seal Movement. Combine Earth Magic *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: Rockblast (5) *Type: Active *Phase: Instant Phase *Magic Cost: 100 *Description: Combines the Elementalist's Earth-based spells with another element to create something new. *Effect: Allow the Elementalist to combine any Earth-based spell with another Element they own as an Elementalist Tree choice. Lava (Fire), Wood (Water), Dust (Wind) and Crystal (Thunder) are the possible combinations with Earth. The new Element will only take into consideration the lowest Element Resistance between the two elements and will add the new element's effect in addition.